Sally's Hangover
by 1914 guy
Summary: Sally wakes up and doesn't know what happened last night. But she discovers that she is not alone. In fact Alicia was in the same room. Warning yuri


Sally Woke up in her hut in Knothole.

" oh my Head." Said sally as she put a hand on her Head.

She looked Around her room and it was An absolute mess.

" oh god what Happens here?" Said sally

she then Laid back on the bad and Close her eyes.

*Toilet flushing*

Sally Quickly Opens her eyes, got up and looked Ahead from the bad to Where the Bathroom was. The door Open and out came a Brown chipmunk Which looks like sally but Wearing signature navy blue uniform.

" Alicia!" Said sally in Surprise.

" yes sally." Said Alicia in Calm voice.

" what are you doing here?!" Said sally.

( to Those who don't know. Alicia is the Anti-sally from Moebius, also known as Anti-Mobius. Also Alicia is from the sonic comics so she is an Original character.)

" well I can Ask you the same thing." Said Alicia as she Pointed at sally.

Sally looked down and Discovered that she was Naked. So she Quickly got the bad Covers and Covered herself.

" What happened last night!" Said sally.

" well all I Remember is I had a bed day. So I went to some Bar called... The girl." Said Alicia.

" that's the bar I was in... wait... Isn't that a Lesbian Bar?" Said sally.

" Anyway I have a few Drinks and you was There... And that's it... Wait! why Where you There?" Said Alicia.

" because I am a Lesbian and that's the Bar I usually go to When I am Depressed." Said sally.

" Depressed... Why would you Feel De. Wait!... Your... A... Lesbian?... Did you do something to me!" Said Alicia as she Stepped back to the wall.

" how do I know you Haven't Done something to me!" Said sally as she Let go of the bad Covers. but Quickly realised and Covered herself Again. " what Happened!"

" ok!... Ok... So what made you Depressed at you Went to the... L bar?" Said Alicia.

" well I just came back from Tails's Birthday 21 party." Said sally.

" and that made you Depressed?" Said Alicia.

" no it's just... Seeing Tails going Through a Another Birthday. just made me Feel little old and Lonely." Said sally as she looked down.

" old and Lonely!?" Said Alicia in Surprise.

" well look at me... I'm 29 Years old and I am not seeing Anyone. I mean There are no other Lesbians Besides myself in Knothole, There's no one at the bar that Take my fancy." Said sally.

" god... That is Depressed." Said Alicia as she Felt a little sorry for sally.

" what about you Alicia?" Said sally as she looked up at Alicia.

" I just have a bad day at work with Scourge for being a Bastard As usual. So I was looking for a bar that I can just Forget about it." Said Alicia.

"Yeah... Wait we Went to the same bar right?" Said sally.

" Yeah." Said Alicia.

" so why Don't we go back to that bar to see what Happened last night." Said sally.

"... This would be the first time I say (ok then) to you." Said Alicia.

" right come on then!" Said sally in Excitement. But then she looked Around Wondering. " ah... Could you Find me some Clothes."

After a few hours looking for that bar Where they were last night. But Eventually they found it, it was an old Apartment Building that had been Updated in to a bar. The two walked in and tried to find someone who know what Happened last night. The two found a Bar maiden that was Washing the bar Glasses. Bar maiden was a Female tiger. They Walked over to Bar maiden to ask some questions.

" Excuse me but Can ask you a question?" Said sally.

" Sure what can I help you with." Said the Female tiger.

" we'll... You see me and my... Ah Friend can't Remember what Happened last night." Said sally.

" By you mean FRIEND do you mean GIRL FRIEND?" Said the Female tiger with a Smile.

Then Alicia Slammed her fist on the Table. " I am not her girl friend! I'll not gay!... Except for her." Said Alicia as she Pointed at sally.

" Screw you Alicia!" said sally As she Shook her fist as Alicia. the she Calm down and Turned to Face the Female tiger. " So do you know what Happened?"

" ok yes I do Remember you two. As I remember you... What is you name by the way?" Said the Female tiger.

" I'll sally and this is Alicia." Said sally as she Introduce herself and Alicia's.

" well I am Sheila... Anyway I remember you sally and you were Sitting over There. You looked Pretty Sad and Miserable, you were Drinking Quite a lots. Then After an hour you Alicia came in and you were an Absolute wreck. You had a few Drinking As well then you saw sally and walked over to her. but both of you were Drunk at the time. But then you two looked like you were having a good time. Anyway After a few hours you two Left the bar and that it." Said Sheila.

" are you Sure? Is there anything else?" Said Alicia.

" Yeah that's it." Said Sheila.

Both sally and Alicia looked at Each other. Then sally looked at Sheila.

" well Thank you for the help Sheila." Said sally.

" Yeah Thanks." Said Alicia with no a Motion.

The two walked out of the bar Knowing What happened at the bar.

" ok we know What happened at the bar. but we not know What happened Next." Said sally.

" Yeah." Said Alicia then her Phone rang.

*Rain* *Rain* *Rain* *Rain*

" what that?" Said sally.

" oh it's just my Phone..." Said Alicia as she got out her Phone to see what the Rain was. " it's just a Message from work... Wait a Minute..."

" what?" Said sally.

" There's a Video on my Phone... And it was Recorders last night." Said Alicia.

" How did that happen?" Said sally.

" I don't know? Perhaps I accidentally pressed the Recorded button." Said Alicia.

" Let's watch it." Said sally.

" Yeah." Said Alicia as sally came over to Watch the video on Alicia's Phone.

" ok Press play." Said sally.

Then Alicia Press the play Button and the video Started playing.

( on Alicia's Phone)

The two walked Holding each other in Sally's hut all Drunk.

" yo..you know sally. You made my Crappy day all Bette now." Said Alicia with a Drunken Smile.

" well you made my day Bette too... In fact I think I'll Give you a little Presents for Helping me out." Said sally with a Drunken Smile and looked at Alicia with Sneaky look.

" and what's tha." Said Alicia but was cut off When sally kissed Alicia on the Lips. Alicia was Shock at first but then she Started kissing back. Then both of them hugged Each other Whilst still kissing Heavily. The two got on the bad, taking off There clothes and Started making out.

The video ended.

Sally and Alicia were Surprised and shocked.

" well... The was Surprising." Said sally.

" That Explains one thing." Said Alicia.

" what's that?" Said sally as she looked Questionably at Alicia.

" When I woke up I Found Myself in bad... With you... Naked... My Head on your Chest... And Sucking... Your Breasts." Said Alicia Shockingly.

" ... Ok... We will just Say this Never Happened. Ok!" Said sally.

"Ok... So I Guess I'll be going now sally." Said Alicia.

" ok see Yah and Remember." Said sally.

" Yeah yeah I know Bye." Said Alicia as she walked away from sally.

When she got home she got out her Phone and was About to Deleted the video. But After a Second look Started blushing and she Decided to Keep it.

" I don't like you but you are Cute." Said Alicia with a Smile.

The end.


End file.
